With the proliferation of collaborative computing and networking technologies, the need to share content and to control and interact with shared is prevalent. Teleconferencing and desktop sharing are example techniques for enabling users in remote locations to share content and to interact with each other without being in the physical presence of each other. Additionally, the ability to continuously share content, interact with and update content has become useful as users collaborate on projects and desire to generate and update content in real-time. Interactive whiteboards are often used to capture written content on a display screen and enable real-time content manipulation, however conventional interactive whiteboards may not have the capabilities of enabling multiple users to manipulate and provide content or enabling interaction from remote locations.